


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by blueberrysol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано давно, очень давно.<br/>Все персонажи, описанные в тексте, достигли совершеннолетия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

\- Хочешь, чтобы он заметил тебя, малыш? – Эрика заглядывает Стайлзу в лицо, и он не может отделаться от ощущения, будто неправильный ответ будет стоить ему жизни.  
Волчица – ей хочется носить такое имя – непредсказуема и неуправляема, а потому опасна. Эрика ревнует, а потому злится. Эрика, Эрика… Дом пропитан ей, – ее отчаянной неуверенностью в себе, подчеркнутой каблуками и дешевой помадой, ее приторными духами, ее словами. Она мнит себя тузом, что до последнего времени лежал серой рубашкой вверх. Мнит себя кем-то, никогда не бывшим забытой девочкой.  
Забитая девочка готова впиться ему в горло.  
\- Ты должен уйти, потому что мы не хотим тебя здесь видеть.  
\- Мне нужно кое-что передать Дереку.  
\- Ни Айзек, ни Бойд, ни я, - повторяет Эрика и проводит пальцем по щеке Стайлза. – Особенно я.  
У волков обоняние развито хуже слуха, Калифорния занимает первое место по численности населения, и еще в ней не водится волков – тонкая ногтевая пластина удлиняется, и красный лак лопается с треском, но, наблюдая за когтями, угрожающими его горлу, Стайлз вспоминает тысячи бесполезных фактов. Не кричит, не зовет на помощь – ему не страшно, ему странно и немного смешно оттого, что в Калифорнии не водится волков, а один из них – вот же она, хищно улыбается – держит, обоняет и осязает его. Считает его самым питательным и сочным ужином, который сумеет сегодня раздобыть.  
\- А Дерек? Дерек хочет меня видеть? – произносит Стайлз за несколько мгновений до того, как затылок встречается с дощатым полом. Спустя еще несколько мгновений Эрика приземляется рядом, с истинно волчьей грацией ударяется о ножку стола, теряя сознание.  
\- Снова ты, - Дереку всегда удается скрыться в тени.  
\- Снова я, - Стайлз протягивает руку, чтобы ему помогли встать, не дождавшись, поднимается сам, оглядывается на неподвижную Эрику – локоны в пыли, разметались будто у Медузы.  
\- Ты мог бы лучше заботиться о своей стае, мог бы…- Стайлз отступает к двери, к своему рюкзаку, пухлому от ноши. В это сложно поверить, но у Стайлза Стилински есть цель визита. Не станет же он просто так по ночам разгуливать. Во всяком случае, один. Во всяком случае, в лесу…  
\- Держи, - он протягивает Дереку куртку.  
И тот оглядывает ее со всех сторон, принюхивается, втягивая воздух хрипло и беззастенчиво долго. Он чувствует, что она пахнет Стайлзом намного больше, чем должна - чувствует и вопросительно поднимает на него глаза.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами. Сама невинность, только руки к сердцу не приложил.  
\- Клянусь, с пятницы она висела в шкафу, - Дерек прищуривается. – И я не носил ее, - Дерек чувствует участившееся дыхание и стук сердца, частый-частый. – И уж конечно, я не спал в ней. Только дурак будет спать в чужой кожаной куртке. Тем более, в такую жару. Тем более, если ее обладатель оборотень и может явиться за ней в любой момент.  
\- Моли, чтобы не в полнолуние, - комментирует Дерек.  
\- И только дурак приходит возвращать куртку, в которой так уютно спать!  
История куртки проста – она провисела в шкафу три дня, пока Стайлз не решил, что он соскучился, и теперь можно уже и возвращать забытое. “Или оставленное нарочно,” – еще и не такими способами хищники усыпляли бдительность добычи.  
Добыча повела себя самонадеянно. А у хищника губы теплые, и пальцы цепляются за ремень, притягивают. И о разговорах, фактах калифорнийской истории, об Эрике, которая вот-вот проснется, забыть слишком легко. О собственном страхе – чуть тяжелее.  
Лишь бы найти повод прийти в следующий раз.


End file.
